The One
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack meets Ianto Jones in Bute Park and a romance begins. But is it doomed
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Harkness walked through the garage door just below the main floor, and walked up a flight of metal stairs into the Hub, a Weevil slung over his shoulder.  
"Where did you find this one?" asked Owen on spying Jack.  
Jack half turned, smiling. "Bute Park."  
"Did it put up much of a fight?"  
Tosh looked from Owen of Jack. "Jack?"  
Jack carried the Weevil down to the autopsy bay, placing it on the steel table. "There was this guy..."  
"I knew it!" Interrupted Owen.  
Jack looked up at his team members, peering over the metal banister at him. "He was kinda cute."  
"And?" asked Gwen.  
"We...exchanges a few words and I came back here. No big deal."  
"But he was cute?" asked Tosh, smiling.  
"Yep."  
"Harkness!" This from Owen.  
Jack just shrugged. "It's not as if I'll ever see him again." He replied.  
"Did you get his name?" Owen shook his head. "Course you did. Why did I even ask."  
Jack puffed out his chest. "Ianto Jones."  
Tosh's fingers moved swiftly over the keyboard. "Oh, he is cute."  
Gwen looked over her shoulder, frowning. "He was at Torchwood One!" She turned to Jack. "What's he doing here?"  
Jack shrugged again, climbing the stair and sitting on the battered old couch. "We didn't have a full blown conversation, Gwen. Although he did like my coat." Chest puffing again.  
Gwen rolled her eyes.  
Owen read from the screen. "Shoplifter at 14. Straight A student after mum gave him a good talking to. Headhunted by Torchwood One." He shook his head. "What's he up to? And what the bloody hell is he doing in Cardiff?"  
Jack stood up. "What does it matter? He's Welsh." He threw his hands up in the air. "Maybe he was brought up in this area." He walked up to his office, turned and looked down at his team. "Forget about him. I have."  
LIAR!

The next morning, Jack, went out though the Tourist Office and as he walked along the boarwalk, he saw Ianto Jones just about to board the Waterbus. Jack increased his pace, trying to attract the younger man's attention. "Ianto!"  
Hearing his name being called, Ianto turned and looked around. On seeing Jack, he waved, smiling. "Hey."  
"Can I buy you coffee?" Called Jack.  
Ianto looked at the boatmaster and then back at Jack. "Sorry," he said, walking back along the boardwalk to where Jack stood. "I'd like that."  
Jack beamed.  
They walked in silence up the wooden stairs over to Starbucks, where Jack signaled for Ianto to sit, while he went to order 2 cups of coffee.  
The younger man surveyed the coffee shop, his eyes coming to rest on Jack. He smiled, a pink ting creeping up this neck to colour his cheeks.  
The batista took Jack's money and another got his order ready. The immortal took the cups back to the table and sat across from the young Welshman.  
"Thank you," said Ianto, bowing his head slightly.  
"My pleasure." Jack took a sip of coffee. "Can I ask what you were doing in Bute Park last night?"  
"You can," answered Ianto politely. "But...I don't think that's any of your business." He smiled.  
"No, it isn't. I was just curious."  
Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Curiosity killed the cat."  
Jack laughed. "Yes it did."  
They sat, sometimes in comfortable silence. They laughed, smiled, flirted.  
"So," began Jack. "Do you live in Cardiff?"  
Ianto sipped his coffee, then nodded. "St Mary Street. Just down from the Chippie."  
Jack smiled. "I know it well." He frowned. "Isn't it kinda noisie there over the weekend? With all the clubs I mean."  
"I'm used to it," answered Ianto looking at the table. "How about you? What were you doing in the Park?" He sipped his coffee.  
Jack cleared his throat. "You obviously know that was a Weevil I took away with me." Ianto nodded. "And I guess you know we...I checked you out on the Internet." Ianto nodded again. "Torchwood Three is close by."  
"Arh,"  
Jack smiled. "I live there."  
"Are we...close by?"  
Jack nodded, then took another sip of coffee before saying. "Can I at least ask where you were heading just now?"  
Ianto smiled. "Just on a trip over to the Barage. Haven't been over there in a while."  
"Why did you leave Torchwood One?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto's head came up and he was frowning. "You don't know?" He smiled shyly. "Being Torchwood, I thought you'd have heard."  
Jack shook his head. "I broke off all ties with Torchwood One."  
Ianto leaned forward. "I was their Junior Archivist, privie to most of the items they had locked away." He took a deep breath. "A few items and documents came in that I wasn't happy about, but I was told to do my job and not ask questions. So I didn't...ask questions. I...er, took the items and a few of the documents home to study them further." He shifted in his seat. "Someone must have seen me. They reported me and the rest is history." He shrugged. "I was fired."  
"Did you learn anything before you were fired?"  
Ianto nodded. "The file...was about you. The items belonged to The Doctor."  
"What?"  
"You...can't die." He looked away, clearing his throat. "You're from the 51st Century." He waited for a response. A denial. "The Doctor, is an alien.

"He's my friend." Interrupted Jack. "He's a Time Lord. The last one."  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful."  
Jack tried to smile. "It's fine." He put his cup down. "You wanna check out The Hub?" Jack asked, changing the subject.  
"Really?"  
Both men stood.  
"I didn't mean to..." Began the younger man.  
"I'll try to explain everything. I promise."  
They made their way down to the Tourist Information Office. Jack unlocked the door and they went inside. Jack relocked the door after them. He pressed a button under the counter and a secret door in the far wall opened. They both went through and the door closed behind them.  
Ianto followed on behind the immortal. "Very James Bond," he remarked. Jack chuckled. "So...you can't die. Is that true?"  
"Yeah. Happened a while back. I'll explain once we get to my office."  
"Can't wait."  
They walked in silence along the passageway to the lift. Jack pressed the button and the door went up, allowing both men to enter. Once inside, the immortal pushed the down button and leaned back against the wall.  
"You must be pretty smart, for Torchwood One to headhunted you."  
"I have a photographic memory." He smiled. "I can file, type, read shorthand."  
"Impressive."  
Ianto rolled his eyes. "Really?"  
Jack frowned. "Yeah. From humble beginnings."  
Ianto sighed. 'You've read my file."  
The left stopped and Jack lifted the door open. 'Of course. I don't just pick up er...bring just anyone down here you know."  
They walked towards the cog door and into the Hub. Owen stood up as they entered. Tosh just smiled.  
"Ianto Jones, this is Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato."  
"What have you done, Harkness?" asked Owen.  
Jack just acted innocent.  
"You can't just bring anyone down here!" Added Owen.  
Just then, Gwen appeared from the stairwell. "What have I missed?"  
"Jack's brought back a friend," said Owen, pointing to Ianto.  
"Oh, right."  
"Gwen Cooper," Jack said to Ianto.  
"The guy from the park?" asked Gwen. Jack nodded. "And what, you just happened to bump into him again, did you?" Another nod. "That's handy."  
Ianto moved from one foot to another uncomfortably, eyes down.  
"You're right. He is cute." Put in Tosh, smiling.  
"You are all making him feel uncomfortable, so back off eh?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto blushed and a slight smile formed at the corners of his mouth making him look younger than his 24 years.  
"This one's a keeper," said Tosh as she turned back to her computer screen. "Damn! Wish this programme was."  
"Having problems?" Asked Jack.  
"Mmm. Just a few."  
"Er, can I help?" Asked Ianto.  
Gwen frowned. "You know about computers, do you?"  
The young Welshman smiled. "A bit." He smiled confidently. "May I?" He said to Tosh.  
She moved out of her seat. "Be my guest."  
Jack stood back and watched as Ianto's fingers moved over the keyboard. He never took his eyes off the younger man as his fingers moved faster.  
Ianto leaned back, a triumphant smile on his face. "Try that." He got up to allow Tosh to sit.  
Her eyes scanned the screen. "How did you do that?"  
Ianto pointed to the bottom of the screen. "I just had to unlock a few commands. Enter a couple of new ones." He looked at Jack. "I had to change your password..."  
"You did what?" This from Owen. "Jack!"  
Ianto held his hands up. "But you can change it. Put in whatever you want. I haven't put a virus in there. Honest."  
Jack stepped forward. "Tosh?"  
A few seconds later.  
"Yep. Changed it." She smiled up at Ianto. "Definitely a keeper."  
'Wait a minute." Put in Owen. "How do we know he didn't just override all commands."  
"Because the alarms didn't go off." Answered Tosh.  
Owen took a deep breath and shrugged. "I still don't trust 'im."  
Jack smiled. "He never trusts anyone." He told Ianto.  
"Oi!" Protested Owen.  
"The truth hurts, Owen." Jack turned to Tosh. "Run a secure diagnostic check." He looked at Ianto. "And complete your programme." He walked away, signalling Ianto to follow him. "Meeting in the boardroom in 30 minutes."  
"Will Ianto be joining us?" asked Gwen.  
"Yes." Jack answered, not turning.  
Owen smiled. "Of course he is." Then he frowned. "Be careful, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

Going up to his office, Jack sat and Ianto sat in the chair opposite him. The immortal leaned his elbows on the desk and cleared his throat. "Before we go to the briefing, I need to tell you a few things." He leaned back. "First, we...keep the Earth safe from aliens." Ianto laughed. "I'm serious and if you think that's far fetched...I can't die."  
Ianto ran trembling fingers through his hair. "You ARE serious, aren't you?"  
Jack nodded. "Very."  
"And that is a real Pterodactyl  
up in that nest, isn't it?"  
"Her name's Myfanwy."  
"Of course it is." He stood up, walking to the door and looking up. Myfanwy swooped down. "Of course it is."  
"Good Welsh name." said Jack walking up behind the younger man. "Just like yours."  
Ianto turned, blushing. "Never thought of it like that."  
"Are you working right now?"  
"No."  
"Do you want a job?"  
"Are you offering me one?"  
Jack smiled, nodding.  
"I...might consider it."  
"Okay. Filing. Driving us around. Some clearing up." He moved back to sit on the edge of his desk. "Do you know how to use a coffee machine?"  
"Do I! Yes!"  
"You're hired."  
"Just like that?"  
"Yep, just like that."  
"You know nothing about me."  
"I will...in time."  
Ianto smiled. "When do I start?"  
Jack moved towards the door. "I'll show you the coffee machine. Owen will over the moon. He hates instant."  
"That's a given."  
Jack walked Ianto to the small kitchen area where the coffee machine had sat for over a year, untouched. "There are filter papers and coffee beans in that cupboard." He pointed out. "My cup is the blue and white stripped one. He moved to the small fridge. Milk and cream in here. Sugar in the canister. Sweetness in that little plastic container. Top cupboard, teabags and camomile tea. Tosh likes camomile during he afternoon." He stood back. "Wanna try it out?"  
"Now?"  
"Good a time as any."  
Ianto nodded. "Okay." The Welshman to filter paper and a bag of beans from he cupboard and placed them next to the coffee machine. "I'll buy a mixture of beans tomorrow. The coffee is better when you blend more than one bean." Jack nodded. Ianto put beans into the grinder and switched it on. This got Owen's attention. Ianto placed the beans into the top of the machine and switched it on. The water bubbled and hissed before moving it's contents over the filter paper.  
"It smells amazing!" Offered Owen.  
Ianto beamed. "It'll smell even better with Arabican and Brazilian beans added.  
"Have you hired him? Cos if you haven't, I am!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack walked Ianto down to the archives after they'd drank their coffee.  
"I'm afraid it's in a bit of a mess." Confessed the immortal. "It needs someone who knows what they're doing." He smiled. "I tried, but..." Jack shrugged.  
Ianto looked around, running his finger over a filling cabinet. He shook his head at the amount of dust on it. "And you think I can do that?" He rolled his eyes. "It'll take months!"  
"You planin' on going somewhere?"  
Ianto's smile widened, shaking his head. "No." He looked at the papers on the desk. "There's a lot here."  
Jack pointed a finger towards them. "Then get to it."  
Ianto frowned. "Do I get time off for dinner?"  
"Yep. I'll even buy it."  
"Sounds good." The younger man blushed.  
"Here," said Jack handing Ianto a small light brown object.  
"What is this?" He turned it over in his fingers.  
"Ear piece. Your coms."  
"Right." Ianto looked around. "No phone down here?"  
"No."  
"See you later them."  
With that, Jack left.  
Ianto sighed, took off his jacket and got to work.  
It was almost 4 and a half hours later when Ianto heard a voice in his right ear.  
"You ready to eat."  
Ianto smiled, tapping his coms. "Yes, I'm famished."  
"Head on up then." Jack waited by the cog door for Ianto to join him. Once in the lift, the older man cleared his throat. "How's it going?"  
Ianto half smiled. "Slowly I'm afraid. I could do with a 3 in 1 printer, a new desk and maybe a laptop or computer." He watched the expession on Jack's face.  
"They can be arranged. Anything else?"  
"A bit more light would help."  
The lift door opened and they walked up the passage to a door. Jack pushed a lever down towards the floor and the door opened.  
"After you," said Jack. Ianto entered the room. "Tourist Office." Explained Jack. He raised an eyebrow. "Another of your jobs...maybe."  
'Right." Ianto looked around. "Not very well stocked, are we?"  
"Not my department."  
"So it seems." Ianto half smiled.  
Jack unlocked the door and they walked out into the open. "Arh, Cardiff Bay."  
Jack locked the door after him. "What do you fancy for dinner?"  
"It's a pleasant evening. Can we walk a while."  
Jack looked at his watch. "Yeah, we can do that."  
They walked up the side of the Tourist Office and onto the boardwalk above.  
"I used to come here with my mam as a child. Walked along to the Barrier." He stopped. "She died just before my 16th birthday and after that, I lost interest in coming here."  
"That's understandable."  
Ianto looked away. "But it is beautiful behind the St David's Hotel. The reserve." He smiled. "The swans." He turned back to face Jack. "I'd like Italian," he said, walking towards the stairs leading up to Bellinis."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack moved ahead of Ianto, opening the door for him. The Welshman inclined his head in thanks. They walked to the pedestal that said 'PLEASE WAIT HERE TO BE SEATED'. A waiter came over and escorted them to a table that looked out over the Bay. Once the two men were seated he asked. "Can I get you gentleman any drinks?" He smiled.  
Ianto smiled back at him. "A Bud, please."  
"A bottled water for me, thanks." Jack looked at Ianto. "I need to stay hydrated."  
Ianto frowned. "Okay."  
Before the waited left, he put 2 menus on the table. "The prawn and basil pasta is very nice and the mussel and oyster bisque is out of this world." Then he was gone.  
Ianto's eyes moved over the menu. "The Pollo Pesto, with chicken, mushroom and red onions sounds good to me." He closed the menu. "How about you?"  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "I agree." He smiled, placing his menu on top of the one Ianto had laid on the table beside him.  
The younger man leaned back in his chair, eyeing the older man. "You wanna tell me a little more about yourself now?" He leaned forward again, resting his elbows on the table and interlacing his fingers. "I know you said you couldn't die."  
Jack sighed, lowering his voice he explained. "Yeah. It happened a while back. I...died and a friend...Rose, took over the TARIDS' brain..."  
"TARDIS?" Interrupted Ianto.  
"A Time Machine. Ill explain more about that another time."  
Ianto nodded.  
"It...she brought me back to life after a Dalek killed me, and since then, I can't die. Well, I can die," He corrected. "But I come back." He shook his head. "I always come back."  
The waiter brought their drinks, silencing Jack. "Can I take your orders now?" He asked the immortal.  
"Could we have 2 of the Pollo Pesto, please."  
The waiter put the order into his PDA. "Any starter for you?" Both men shook their heads and then the waiter left.  
"I don't know how she did it." The older man continued, shrugging.  
Ianto blew out a breath. "Wow!"  
"Yeah." Jack poured water into a glass from the bottle and then drank from the glass. "I die and each time I come back, I'm alone."  
Ianto forced a sympathetic smile. "Does it hurt? Coming back, I mean?"  
Jack sighed. "Like being dragged over broken glass."  
Ianto drank from the bottle. "Shit!"  
"Yeah."  
"And...how long have you been this way?"  
"A thousand lifetimes."  
Ianto swallowed hard. "That's a lot of glass!"  
Jack chuckled. "A shed load."  
"So, YOU put most of the files and artifacts down in the archives?"  
Jack nodded. "Most of them, yeah. I became head of Torchwood 3 in 1999."  
"I thought..."  
"I was a bit of a rebel. Didn't want the job. Too much responsibility."  
"So?"  
"Let's just say that a Lady talked me into it after the head of Torchwood 3 died unexpectedly."  
"Lady?"  
"The Queen." Jack told him.  
"Wow!"  
"Torchwood was formed by Queen Victoria."  
The waiter appeared with their meals. "Can I get you gentlemen anything else?'  
'No, thank you."  
"Enjoy."  
The two men ate in silence for a while, then Ianto put down his fork, laces his fingers in front of him and looked out over the Bay. "Did you meet Queen Victoria?"  
"Yes, quite a few times."  
"And she changed your mind?"  
Jack shook his head. "I never could turn down a pretty face." He smiled suggestively.  
Ianto blushed, almost choking as he'd put food into his mouth. He coughed. "Er, thanks, I thinks."  
They finished their meal in comfortable silence.  
"You want coffee?" Asked Jack, pushing his empty plate away.  
"Mm hmm. That would be nice." He looked out of the window. "I think I better be getting home after coffee." He looked at Jack. "Let me pay half for dinner." He put his hand inside his jacket.  
Jack held a hand up. "No, it was my treat. I asked you."  
Ianto bowed his head. "Thank you, Jack."  
The words coming from Ianto were like poetry to Jack's ears. "You're very welcome. I hope we can do it again...soon."  
Again, the young Welsh man blushed. "I hope so too.!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto looked away, a disappointed look on his beautiful face, then back at Jack. "You're not going to ask me to come back to the Hub with you now?"  
"No." Jack sighed. "You've done enough for one day. Be back tomorrow morning, if you still wanna work with me."  
The younger man took a long drink of beer. "About 8am?"  
Jack smiled shaking his head. "Perfect." He motioned to the waiter for the bill. "We'll talk more tomorrow." Ianto understood and nodded. Once outside, Jack turned to Ianto. "You want me to drive you home? It's not a problem."  
The younger man shook his head. "I can get the bus, thanks."  
But he really did want the immortal to take him home.  
They walked down the stairs together.  
Jack stopped, turning to the younger man. "Okay. See you in the morning." He started to walk away.  
"Er...thank you for lunch. My shout next time," said Ianto as he moved off and went around to the bus shelter by the Millennium Centre. He never looking back, but he hummed as he walked, a big smile on his face. He was extremely happy right now.  
Jack went straight back to the Hub. There was plenty for him to be getting on with, but he couldn't get the image of Ianto out of his head.  
''My shout next time' The immortal couldn't wait.

Turning the key in the lock, Ianto walked into the hallway of his flat. A stunning black woman walked out of a room to his left and greeted him.  
"How did it go?" She wrapped her arms around the Welshman, kissing him on the lips.  
"It was...interesting. I think he bought it."  
She kissed him again. "That's my lover. I knew you could do it!"  
"I'm going in at 8am tomorrow morning. I think he'll be wrapped around my little finger by the time I come home again."  
"He took you out for a meal."  
Ianto frowned, as they walked into the bedroom. "Did you follow us, Lisa?"  
She patted his arm. "I have your interest at heart, babe."  
Ianto sighed. "I'm fine. He's harmless."  
"I'm not worried about him."  
"What?"  
Lisa shook her head. "I saw the way you looked at him. The way you smiled."  
Ianto laughed nervously. "It was an act."  
Lisa just smiled. "Just remember why we're doing this, babe. Keep your eye on the prize, not Jack Hackness."


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto shook his head and took off his suit jacket, placing it neatly on the bed. "I thought you wanted my eyes ON the Captain." He sighed. "I can do this, Lisa!"  
Lisa smiled. "I know you can, babe." She left the bedroom. "You want some coffee?"  
"No, thank you." Ianto changed into blue jeans and a sweat shirt, then went into the lounge, seating himself at the table. "What does this friend of yours want with Jack anyway? I presume you know."  
Lisa joined Ianto at the table. "Best not to ask, babe." She brushed his hand with hers.  
Ianto frowned. "They aren't going to harm him, are they? I mean ...You must know what he wants!"  
It was Lisa's turn to sigh. "Let's watch that movie you like, eh? We haven't watched it in ages!" She got up and moved towards the TV, switched it on and put it to DVD mode. "We can order food in after and have a cosy night together. Just the two of us. Just like old times" She sat beside her lover.  
Ianto just nodded.

Jack finished reading through the autopsy report Owen had done on the Alien body found by the Barrier. It was precise and to the point. Typical Owen.  
ALIEN. RANGIAN. FEMALE. CAURSE OF DEATH: GUNSHOT WOUNDS TO THE HEAD AND STOMACH. NO FURTHER ACTION TO BE TAKEN. BODY TO BE INCINERARED. CASE CLOSED. DOCTOR OWEN HARPER.  
Jack signed the report and put it to one side, then looked at his watch. 4.34pm. He sighed. 'Role on 8am' he thought, then smiled, grabbing for another report to sign off.

As the film ended, Lisa moved to the kitchen, returning with takeaway menus. "What do you fancy?" She asked, waving the menus. "Indian? Chinese? Pizza? Fish n chips? You choose."  
Ianto didn't reply. His gaze was still on the TV screen. His face was blank.  
"Ianto!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Takeout? What do you want?"  
"Er...pizza's fine." He didn't look at her.  
"Pepperoni? Mushroom? Ham and cheese?"  
He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Ham, mushroom and red onion, okay?" He shrugged.  
Lisa grinned. "Yes. 12 inch?"  
"Yep." Fake smile.  
"I'll get right on it. Why don't you open a bottle of wine." She kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back." Picking up her mobile phone, Lisa left the room. Punching in a number, she put the phone to her ear and waited. "Its me. He's starting to question what we're doing."  
"You haven't told him anything."  
"No! He doesn't need to know the details, just deliver Jack Harkness to you." She sighed. "I'll keep him sweet."  
"Right. Deal with it and keep me informed."  
Lisa hung up and dialed for the takeaway. "Yes," she said in a loud voice. "I'd like an order for delivery." Silence. "Yes, that's right." She smiled, curling her fingers around a loose strand of hair. "Yep, a deep pan, 12 inch ham, mushroom and red onion pizza please. 1 garlic bread and a large Pepsi." Raises an eyebrow. "Yes, that's all, thanks." She hung up again and went back into the lounge, sitting beside Ianto. "It'll be here in 30 minutes."  
Another fake smile from the Welshman. "Great."  
"You worry too much, babe, It'll be fine, I promise and when this is all over, we can go somewhere nice, okay?"  
"Okay." But he wasn't convinced.  
Lisa stood up and walked over to the window, looking down on the street below. People rushed around and she smiled. "Somewhere far away from here. Somewhere warm with blue skies and blue water. Mmmm, I can hardly wait to have you all to myself again."  
Ianto shivered. 'Why do I feel this way? I love Lisa. I hardly know Jack Harkness yet...I don't want any harm to come to him' He took a deep breath.  
"You okay, babe?"  
"Never better." Liar. He signed, then turned to face Lisa. "Did you know that Jack couldn't die?"  
Lisa nodded.  
"And you didn't think to tell me?"  
"I guessed he would tell you himself." She moved closer. "He trusts you, Ianto. That's what we want, isn't it?" She smiled. "The pizza should be here soon. Thought you were going to open a bottle of wine."


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto left through the Tourist Office, walking up the boardwalk to Subway. As he ordered their lunch, he saw Lisa waiting outside. He blew out a breath, forcong a smile. She waved and entered, moving close behind Ianto. "When do you expect to get him alone again?" She asked.  
Ianto paid for his order. "Why the urgency? We just met for Christsake!"  
Lisa frowned, moving closer to him. "This needs to be done asap! You don't wanna piss off these guys. They are dangerous!" She moved back a step. "Come on baby, do it for me. OK?"  
Ianto pocketed his change, picked up the bag and moved towards the door. "OK, I'll see what I can do." He tutted and after leaving Subway, made his way back to the Tourist Office.  
Lisa leaned over the railing, looking down, she blew Ianto a kiss. "See you later, babe." Then she was gone.

"Ianto has an admirer." Observed Tosh, looking at the CCTV monitor of the boardwalk.  
Jack moved to look at the monitor. Tosh replayed the last few minutes. "She's pretty." Said Jack.  
"Wonder if he knows her." Asked Owen.  
"He looks a little annoyed." Answered Gwen, smiling.  
"I wonder why?" Said Owen. "Maybe he's into our Captain." He added, laughing.  
Jack shook his head, but hoped it was true. "Let's go to the boardroom for lunch. Lots to do this afternoon."  
"What?" This from an annoying Owen. "I had plans!"  
Gwen shook her head. "Really? And who gave you the afternoon off, Owen?"  
"Shut it, Cooper."


	10. Chapter 11

Gwen just smiled at Owen as Ianto moved to the small kitchen to retrieve plates for the rolls. He placed them on a tray and moved towards the stairs. Lookin back he asked, "Anyone for lunch?"  
Gwen pulled a face as she passed Owen, who rolled his eyes. Jack laughed and followed them.  
After lunch, Ianto cleared away the plates and moved towards the kitchen.  
"Ianto!" Jack called after him. "Are you going back down to the archives? I thought...if you weren't too busy...we could...talk."  
Ianto smiles, seeing Jack so hesitant. "I'll put these in the kitchen then, shall I?"  
Jack nodded. "My Office?" He signaled to the stairway to his office above the Hub.  
"Yep." Ianto followed the older man, a slight smile on his face. He knew that Jack liked him, and he had to admit, he liked Jack. Maybe too much. He was having second thoughts about letting Lisa hand him over to her aquatances.  
Jack entered his office, rounded his desk and sat down. He signal for Ianto to sit in the chair opposite him. "How are you liking it here?"  
Ianto smiled. "So far, it's fine." His thoughts went to Lisa, and the smile on his face faded to an almost frown.  
"You okay?"  
"Er, yes, yes." His smile returned. " I was thinking...dinner tonight at my place." He hesitated for a few seconds, then, "I'll cook."  
Jack's eyes began to twinkle. "I'll bring the wine."  
Ianto stood up. "White," he said, as he walked towards the door. "8 o'clock sharp."  
Jack stood and saluted. "On the dot."


	11. Chapter 12

As Ianto moved around the Supermarket, he thought of Jack. Thought of him walking into the trap that HE was setting up. The trap that Lisa had arranged for THOSE men. The trap that would possibly be the end of Captain Jack Harkness, and his heart sank. Was he really ready to do this? He shook his head and sighed.  
He placed rice and fresh tomatoes into his basket, then moved to the fresh meat cabinet. He took out a joint of lamb, adding it to the basket. Double cream next and rosemary. He moved around the store, adding meringue shells and strawberry's. His basket full, he headed for the checkout. He put his goods on the counter, and, as the lady behind the till rang them up, Ianto looked out of the window.  
It was getting dark - in more ways than one - he shook his head again, raising an eyebrow.  
"That's £19.97 please."  
Ianto handed her a £20 note and forced a smile, as she handed him his change and receipt. "Thanks."  
A car pulled up across the street from the Supermarket as Ianto walked out of the automatic doors. Lisa honked the horn to catch the Welshman's attention.  
"Make sure you put him at ease. Maybe the bedroom would be a good place." She winked.  
Ianto looked around and walked off in the direction of his flat. Once inside, he placed the shopping bag on the work top and sighed deeply. He did not want to do this. He liked Jack. No...it was more than that. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the handsome Captain. He didn't fancy men. He half smiled. Did he fancy Jack? Was that it? Did he want Jack? Yes, he did.  
He shook his head as he put the lamb into the oven. He opened the rice into a frying pan. Next he cut up the tomatoes and put them to one side in a dish. After an hour, he checked to see how the lamb was doing. Satisfied, he turned on the gas under the rice and added a ladle of stock. Bringing it to the boil, he stired the rice in the liquid until it began to soak into the rice. He added another label of stock and then more until the liquid was gone and the rice was light and fluffy. He checked the lamb again and took it out of the oven. He added the tomatoes and cut rosemary. It smelt delicious. Next he sliced the lamb and added that to the rice. Mixing it all together, he placed a lid on the frying pan and left it on a low heat while he prepared the meringues with strawberries and cream. When done, he placed them in the fridge.  
A knock at the door brought his head up.  
Jack!


	12. Chapter 13

Ianto swollowed hard and headed for the front door. He opened it and his mouth fell open at the sight of Jack.  
He wore a light beige coloured leather jacket instead of his usual Airforce coat. It suited him and went well with the light blue shirt, dark trousers and camel coloured desert boots.  
"Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready."  
Jack handed Ianto a bottle of wine. "Great. I'm starving." His eyes twinkled.  
Ianto blushed. He took the bottle of wine. "Thank you."  
Jack followed the young Welshman to the kitchen.  
"Can I make you a coffee? Or shall I open the wine?"  
"Let's save the coffee for after the meal." Jack smiled. "Got a cork screw?"  
Ianto nodded. "Second drawer down by the fridge. Glasses to the right. Top cupboard."  
Jack uncorked the bottle and took two glasses from the cupboard.  
"Take them through to the dining room. Dinner's ready." He picked up the steaming dish of lamb risotto, and followed Jack.  
Jack poured two glasses of wine, while Ianto spooned the risotto onto their plates.  
"Smells delicious," said Jack.  
Ianto blushed. "Thanks."  
As they ate, Ianto thought about Lisa. He shifted in his seat.  
Jack frowned. "Are you okay?"  
"Er, yes. I'm fine."  
"You're a great cook."  
"I try my best."  
"Your best is really good."  
A car horn from outside brought Ianto's head around and he look down the hall to the front door.  
"Are you expecting someone else?" asked Jack.  
Ianto shook his head. "No...yes." He pushed his chair back. "You need to leave. Use the fire escape. You need to go, Jack. Now!"  
"Ianto!"  
"There's no time to explain. Please! Go now. Before..."  
"Before what?"  
"I'll explain later. Just trust me...please." He leaned forward and kissed the immortal.  
Jack shook his head. "I dont know what the hell is going on, Ianto Jones, but you better call me!" He headed towards the fire escape door and never looked back.  
Ianto's heart sank.  
He heard footsteps outside his front door. A key turned in the lock and Lisa entered the flat.  
"Where is he?" She asked.  
Ianto looked towards the open fire escape door. "The horn spooked him." He lied.  
Lisa frowned. "You gotta be kidding. Horns go off all the time!"  
"He doesn't know that."  
"You warned him."  
"No!"  
"They are NOT going to be happy, Ianto."  
Ianto sighed. 'That's their problem' he thought.  
Lisa walked to the fire escape door, slamming it shut. "What have you done?"  
Ianto started to clear the table.  
"You haven't finished your meal,"  
"I'm not hungrily."  
Ianto's mobile rang. "Hello." He moved towards the kitchen. "I know. I...I said I'd call you."  
Lisa moved towards him. "Is that him?"  
Ianto shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." Pause. "Please..." he sighed. "Yes, I promise Rhi." Another short pause. "Yep, that'll be good. I'll text in the morning. Give my love to the kids. Bye." Ianto pocketed his phone. "My sister, Rhiannon."  
Lisa smiled, shaking her head. "Right."  
"This isn't going to happen tonight. You'll just have to tell them to wait a little longer." Explained Ianto.  
Lisa walked closer to the Welahman. "You don't mess with these guys, lover. They KILL people!"  
Ianto walked towards the front door, put on his coat and opened the door ."I'm going for a walk."  
"Be careful out there.'  
"Is that mean as a threat?"  
Lisa just smiled.


	13. Chapter 14

On the way down to the street, Ianto took out his phone and hit the 'Last call I.D.' button. "Come on. Come on. Pick up!" After a few more rings, it was answered.  
"Start explaining. And it BETTER be good."  
"There...there are these 2 brothers," He stuttered. "that Lisa knows..."  
Jack cut him off. "Lisa! Who the hell is Lisa?" He demanded.  
"She is...er was my girlfriend. "  
"And the brothers?"  
"I...don't know them personally, but you supposedly killed their father." A long pause. "Jack! Are you still there?"  
"Meet me by the Water Tower...And it's Sir to you." Jack turned his phone off.  
"Fuck!" Whispered Ianto. He moved quickly to his car, got onside and drove towards the Bay.  
His heart was beating out of his chest. He was sweating. His mouth was dry.  
Had he lost Jack? He thought he had.  
'Call me Sir!' Jack had told him. 'Shit! Shit! What have I done?' He thought to himself.  
Driving down to the Bay, Ianto kept looking in his rear view mirror, making sure he wasn't being followed.  
Jack waited by the water tower and dug his hands into his great coat pockets as he saw he young Welshman's car approach. Ianto got out and walked towards Jack.  
"Get on." Jack told him.  
Ianto stepped on the stone and it began to desend. "Can't they see us?" He asked.  
"No." Was the short reply.  
As the lift stopped at the bottom, Jack, said. "They think they see something out of the corner of their eye. But shrug it off." He moved to the stairs to his office, followed by Ianto. Jack close the door with a bang. "Don't bother sitting. This won't take long." Jack sat. "Was this your plan all along? To trick me?"  
Ianto drew in a breath. "At the beginning, yes. But then I got to know you and I...My feelings for you changed. I...care about you. I think I'm falling in love with you."  
Jack stood up, rounding the table to stand in front of the Welshman. "Love!"  
Ianto frowned. "Yes, love."  
Jack laughed. "Is this how you treat someone you love? Set them up to be...be...I don't know. Killed?"  
Ianto shook his head. "I...I dont think they were going to take it that far."  
Jack stood nose to nose with the younger man. "Are you sure about that" He returned to his chair. "Get out of my sight. I don't wanna see you again until the morning."  
"Jack...Sir..."  
"Go!"  
Ianto shook his head in frustration. "I didn't have to tell you! I could have..."  
"Just let it play out?" Interjected Jack. "Then why didn't you?"  
Ianto sighed. "Because I love you!"  
"Did you love her...this Lisa?"  
"Yes."  
"Get out of here. I can't stand to look at you right now."  
The Welshman left the office, walked down the stairs and moved towards the cog door.  
Jack watched from his office window, sighing heavily, then he sat down and turned on the CCTV monitor before him, as Ianto moved through to the lift, got in and rode it to the top floor. He watched as the younger man stepped thru the secret door to the Information Office and out onto the boardwalk. He stitched off the monitor after Ianto had walked up the Plas, got into his car and drove off.


End file.
